


Amoral

by Resoan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Korra joins Tarrlok's task force, Amon appears in Tarrlok's office, offering some sort of alliance. Tarrlok chafes at the invitation, but only until Amon reveals himself as Tarrlok's long-lost brother, Noatak. </p><p>This will only be a slight AU, and will center on the love triangle of Korra/Amon/Tarrlok. It will contain spoilers for the entire first season of the Legend of Korra series, so be forewarned now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alliance

Tenzin had called a council meeting bright and early that morning, the airbender already present and more than a little agitated, if Tarrlok were any judge. The remaining council members were in their appropriate chairs, some hunched over the desk with dazed expressions while one was outright snoring in his chair. “Good morning, Tenzin. I assume you have something of utmost importance to share for waking us all so early this morning,” Tarrlok's voice caught Tenzin's attention, his eyes narrowing at the waterbender as though the statement were a veiled complaint. Tarrlok answered the gaze with his prize-winning smile, his hand straightening out the back of his shirt before he gracefully took his seat at the council's table.

“Avatar Korra was at an Equalist rally last evening, and she claims that Amon has the power to take away someone's bending – _permanently_ ,” Tenzin pressed a hand to the table before leaning forward, his serious expression meeting Tarrlok's unflinchingly. “It was said that only the avatar was capable of such a thing, but it would be prudent not to underestimate Amon,” Tenzin did not flinch at the name, though some of the other council members did. 

“I see,” Tarrlok murmured, hands clasping and eyes diverting to the table. The room was deadly silent for a while, Tarrlok for once not inclined to question the legitimacy of the avatar's claim. Regardless of whether or not Amon possessed this power, Tarrlok would be able to sway public opinion in his direction. Standing, Tarrlok found Tenzin's gaze before looking to the other members of the council; “What we need to do now is show the public that we can defeat Amon and his lawless Equalists.” The council's ears seemed to perk at the mention of defeating Amon, and Tarrlok continued after a moment's pause. “I propose we form a task force, one charged with the sole purpose of weeding out these Equalists. Republic City needs to see that Amon and his fear tactics will not be tolerated.” Tarrlok's arm made a sweeping gesture as he finished, the fire nation councilwoman and the earth kingdom councilman exchanging glances. 

“If we do form this task force of yours, Tarrlok, it will only widen the schism between benders and nonbenders,” Tenzin argued, Tarrlok's lips pursing. 

“Better to widen the schism than to allow the lawless to roam freely through our streets at night, able to sap a man of his bending capriciously,” Tarrlok rebuffed Tenzin's criticism, the waterbender looking to the other council members who he knew were already in his corner. “All those in favor?” Tarrlok then asked, all hands raising save for Tenzin's. The airbender heaved an irritated sigh, Tarrlok's lips tweaking into a small smile.

“And just who will lead this task force?” Tenzin finally asked, his lips frowning though his face betrayed an otherwise neutral expression.

Tarrlok's smile only widened with the question; “Why, I will, of course. What better way to provide an example for the people of Republic City than with leading this task force myself? The people need leaders who are willing to make the difficult choices, and who aren't afraid to get their hands a little dirty, Tenzin,” Tarrlok's tone was benign on the surface, but was replete with implications underneath. “Unless you have more news, Tenzin, I believe that will conclude the meeting, will it not?” Tarrlok waited for Tenzin to object yet again, though was pleasantly surprised to see that while he doubtlessly wanted to argue the point, he couldn't think of a stable platform from which to do so. “With that, I declare this council meeting adjourned,” Tarrlok grasped the gavel before tapping it against the table and then letting it fall from his grip. “If you'll excuse me, I have work that needs done,” Tarrlok could hear the murmurings of the other council members as he strode away, though did not pay them any heed; he had a little extracurricular reading to do before dropping in at Air Temple Island that evening for a little chat with Tenzin's newest house guest: Avatar Korra. 

–

“Here are all that I found, Sir,” Tarrlok's personal assistant plodded into his office, the skinny man's arms full of newspapers from every reputable, and some not-so-reputable, sources within Republic City. 

“Ah, thank you. Just set them over here,” Tarrlok motioned to a purposefully-cleaned area of his desk, the councilman currently leaning in his chair as his eyes scanned what had to be the hundredth article concerning Avatar Korra and her arrival in Republic City. As his assistant wobbled out of the room quietly, Tarrlok had to wonder what the mouse of a man thought of his eccentric request; he had asked without preamble or explanation for every piece of information he could find regarding Korra. The reason was less offensive and gossip-worthy than it appeared, though; he wanted every edge, every bit of knowledge about the avatar as he could gather so he could not only better understand her, but also how her thinking processes worked. 

He would be inviting her to join his task force; he doubted even his assistant was even so blind as not to see that. And while he didn't think she would decline the offer, he needed to have contingency plans in case she did decide to play the demure maiden who refused to dirty her hands with affairs of the city. The thought brought a wry and sardonic grin to Tarrlok's lips; here for perhaps a week and Korra had already infiltrated an Equalist rally. She wasn't just dirtying her hands: she was diving head-first into the corruption and dirt Republic City boasted.

Deciding he had deliberated enough, Tarrlok instead focused his energies on reading, his eyes rolling exasperatedly when he realized just how large the stack of papers was the assistant had brought in. _I'd better get to it_ , Tarrlok thought with a grimace, a hand reaching for the topmost paper.

–

Tarrlok was jarred from his impromptu sleep when he heard the shutter of one of his office windows clatter against its brother, the councilman swallowing back his initial onset of nervousness and combing back a few stray hairs from in front of his eyes. Looking down at his desk, Tarrlok noticed the dwindling pile of newspapers, one of them directly in front of him (presumably from his fallen fingertips as he'd lost consciousness). Stifling a yawn, Tarrlok's eyes were drawn to the window, the waterbender standing and striding slowly towards it.

He certainly couldn't remember leaving it open; was the wind so strong? Internally shrugging at the question, Tarrlok latched the window closed and then paused; the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his fingers twitching as he looked over his shoulder and promptly froze. Amon stood tall and proud in the center of his office, his hands clutched firmly behind his back. Panic began to creep up in the back of Tarrlok's mind, his hands beginning to move of their own accord into a waterbending stance. “Why are you here?” Tarrlok finally managed to croak, his entire body rigid and on-edge as Amon took two, three steps closer in ominous silence. “I'm warning you...,” Tarrlok's voice trailed off, water from the memorial behind his desk beginning to slither forwards towards its slippery master. Before Tarrlok could direct it towards Amon, however, the leader of the Equalists was a mere few inches in front of him, Tarrlok's wrist clasped firmly in his hand.

“I don't think so, Councilman,” Amon's deep voice echoed across the walls in Tarrlok's office, the waterbender trying and failing to contain his terror as Amon's eyes narrowed behind his mask. “I have not come to take your bending.” Amon finally released Tarrlok's wrist, the councilman rubbing the area unconsciously, his eyes locked on where Amon's face would have been behind the mask. 

“Then why are you here?” Tarrlok's voice was low, still gaining lost strength from his fear and intimidation. A tiny, insignificant smile pulled at Amon's lips behind the mask, but he did not allow it to manifest onto his otherwise hidden features. 

“I come with a proposition; I know of your intention to implement a task force against me,” Amon remarked in a too-casual tone: as though he weren't afraid and Tarrlok was merely a child in the grand scheme of things. “I can offer you information regarding the location of Equalist training facilities,” Amon then paused, his eyes staring deep into Tarrlok's whose jaw had clenched and whose eyes were wide.

“And why would you betray your own people?” Tarrlok asked in a belligerent tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he tried inconspicuously to bend the water that had fallen to the ground when Amon had taken hold of his wrist.

“You misunderstand, Councilman. I will give you this information, and in return you will do whatever I ask.” Amon's statement was outrageous, and Tarrlok silently began to wonder if this was all part of an elaborate scheme designed to make him appear as if he worked with Amon and then oust him from the Council. Before Tarrlok could reply, Amon then added quietly, “Would you deny even your own flesh and blood?”

Tarrlok's blood froze in his veins at the murmured query, the waterbender taking a step back in shock as Amon slowly and deliberately pushed back his hood and reached to untie the knot holding his mask in place. Tarrlok opened his mouth to protest, but the mask was pulled away from Amon's face before he could utter any sound. “N-noatak,” Tarrlok stuttered, eyes blinking as his brain attempted to reconcile this new piece of bizarre information. 

“You don't sound pleased to see me, brother,” Noatak's eyes narrowed at Tarrlok, the younger shaking his head furiously and bringing up his hands in a placating gesture. 

“You have to understand that this is a shock to me,” Tarrlok then paused, Noatak giving him a moment to regain himself. “I never thought I'd see you again,” his tone was wispy, as elusive as the wind. Noatak's eyes then softened, his lips forming a thin line. A million questions presented themselves to Tarrlok, but the councilman was understandably nervous to ask any of them; Amon may have been his brother, but would even he hesitate to take Tarrlok's bending due to an unsavory question or conversation topic?

“I need your answer, Tarrlok,” Noatak then secured his mask back into place, his brotherly demeanor instantly disappearing behind the cold and ruthless facade known only as Amon. 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Tarrlok ventured to ask. He hated Amon, truly he did; every fiber of his being despised what the leader of the Equalists stood for, but could he truly despise Noatak, the brother who had more than once saved him from their father's wrath and disapproval? The longer he pondered this question, the more his head began to ache. 

Amon was gone in a flash, Tarrlok slowly taking a seat at his desk before his head fell into his hands. Guilt threatened to overwhelm him, but Tarrlok managed to keep it at bay somehow; he had let his brother down when they were young, and now Republic City would pay the price he couldn't afford at the time. He knew helping Noatak was wrong, and it disgusted him how easily he had agreed to his brother's terms concerning their new alliance. He wanted to toss Amon out on his ass, blood-bend him within an inch of his life, but once the mask was gone and Noatak's blue eyes found his, Tarrlok's resolve withered. He wondered how long it would be possible both to hate and love his brother, and both to live a lie and despise himself every moment of every day.


	2. The Inner Musings of the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is introduced in this chapter. It can be considered a filler-chapter; it was a bear to write, and I can't imagine it's a wonderful read, either. It does, however, lay groundwork for future chapters, and that's a step in the right direction. Its focus is heavily on Korra's mind and psychology at this time in the series. Next chapter will be more on Tarrlok, and then we'll finally get an Amon-centered chapter in Chapter 4.

Korra hadn't been living on Air Temple Island long, but it was already beginning to feel like another home. Sure, it may not have been surrounded by frozen tundra on all sides, or require the use of a heavy parka whenever one wanted to take a stroll, but Korra was content. It was nice and refreshing to finally be away from home, from her parents, and be on her own for a change. _Okay, so maybe I'm not **entirely** on my own_ , Korra admitted with a sheepish smile, the avatar currently lounging on her mattress, eyes trained on the ceiling.

Once Tenzin had given Korra space and the freedom to do as she chose regarding pro-bending, the island began to feel less like a prison; however, after making the hurdle across her confinement, another obstacle slowed down her progress: namely Amon. She was hardly accustomed to fear, or acknowledging that she even had fears, and adjusting to it was a slow-going process. The night of the revelation still haunted her dreams, and more than a few times she had woken, breathless, frantic eyes scanning her bedroom for any sign of chi-blockers or their masked leader. After her fears were allayed and her heartbeat returned to normal for the time being, Korra would again drift off into unconsciousness, though it would never produce restful sleep. 

Pushing herself up on the mattress, Korra's hand balled into a fist, her jaw clenched; she _hated_ feeling this way. She had never once faced a foe she could not engage with her bending or physical fighting, and even without the terrifying notion that Amon could take her bending he was a formidable opponent, bending or not. Now, however, was not the time to dwell on Amon or his so-called revolution; no doubt Tenzin and his children would expect her at meditation at the crack of dawn. Heaving a sigh, Korra raked a hand down her face before utterly collapsing into the soft mattress, the avatar rolling onto her side and attempting sleep for the first time that evening.

–

Footsteps. They echoed throughout the halls of the Air Temple, Korra suddenly upright and rigid in her bed. These were not the careful, quiet steps of Jinora who was sneaking to her father's study for a new book, nor the soft, padding steps of Pema who frequently checked on her children during the night; these were swift, nearly-silent if not for the slight rustle of air left in their wake. Tossing her blanket to the side, Korra was on her feet and in an aggressive fire-bending stance when chi-blockers kicked the door in; an arc of fire was their first greeting, though it managed to only knock away two of the numerous chi-blockers poised around her, weapons oscillating in their hands. 

Now wasn't the time for fear, but Korra couldn't help but become drowned by the emotion as she went down; she pulled and struggled with all her strength, but that was apparently not enough. The foreboding, single footsteps sounded in the corridor right outside her bedroom, her blue eyes widening as she tried to scoot back and away from whatever was coming. His mask was the first to appear in her line of vision, though his outstretched hand was the breaking point. Her scream was loud and shrill, and it shook her from her nightmare in the real world.

–

Her eyes shot open and glanced furiously around the room, her heartbeat so loud she was certain everyone in the household could hear its steady rhythm. Her fingers were gripping the blanket with brutal force, her knuckles beginning to turn white before she released it and wiped away the sweat from her brow. The window's shutters creaked in the wind, Korra's eyes drifting in their direction; the sky was still mostly dark, but the horizon was beginning to glow with the tell-tale sign of sunrise. 

_This fear is getting old, really fast._ Korra's lips twisted into a scowl before she stood, the unsettling feeling forcing her head to swivel and look over her shoulder. It was no surprise that nothing was there, though that did little to satisfy the avatar's paranoia. “It was just a dream,” Korra tried to console herself, her right arm rubbing her left in what resembled a soothing gesture. Finally swallowing her fear, Korra pressed forward into the hallway, her steps heavy and definitely alerting anyone in the vicinity that she was coming. 

“You're up early,” Pema commented from the doorway to the washroom, a half-asleep Meelo resting in her arms and twitching every few minutes. 

“Uh, I was hoping to get in some early meditation,” Korra stated, the avatar not at all confident in the excuse that Pema could probably see right through without trying. Korra had toyed with the idea of confiding in someone, and why not Pema? She was strong: as a mother of three, she didn't really have any other choice, but Korra had only been in Republic City for a week. She liked Pema, respected her, but they weren't exactly friends. 

Lifting an eyebrow, Pema didn't call Korra's bluff; “All right. Breakfast should be ready in a while.” Pema offered Korra a motherly smile after she finished speaking, Meelo immediately lucid and awake at the mention of food.

“I better go,” Korra then pointed down the hallway with a nervous half-smile, Pema nodding and waving as Meelo dropped to the ground with airbending and ushering his mother towards the kitchen. Breathing out a sigh, Korra realized she wasn't wearing her airbending get-up; _Pfft. As though that's been helping me airbend_ , Korra thought stubbornly, lips suddenly twisting into a scowl.

The outside grounds of Air Temple Island were windy and a tad chilly, though it had nothing on the old of the Southern Water Tribe; regardless, Korra shivered unconsciously, light fog hovering above the ground as she continued. Taking a seat near where she'd last tried to meditate, Korra released a breath before allowing her eyes to close, her closed fists meeting as Tenzin had instructed. Attempting to release all thoughts, Korra saw glimpses of her parents, Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin, but Amon seemed to insist on haunting both her dreams and waking hours equally. _Heh, equally._ Growling from her failed attempt to clear her mind, Korra punched a fist into the ground, the pain negligible compared to her growing sense of failure. 

“Korra,” Tenzin's voice interrupted, Korra's eyes opening as she looked over her shoulder towards him. “Pema told me you were getting a head start on meditating,” Tenzin paused then, finally taking notice of the rigidity of her posture, her grit teeth, and the clenched fist on the ground. 

“Yeah, well, you see how terrible I am at that,” Korra remarked bitterly, the avatar standing and stretching. 

“You must be patient, Korra. Some things take longer to learn than others,” Tenzin attempted to placate her, though her scowl and unhappy expression was enough for him to realize she had completely taken his words the wrong way.

“I've never had problems like this before, Tenzin! Every other element was so easy,” Korra's voice bordered on angry and irritated, though she was thankfully in control despite her complaints.

“Come. I'm sure Pema has something prepared for us by now,” Tenzin offered her a small smile, though it did little to make Korra feel better.

–

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Ikki at one point trying to make conversation with Korra but failing miserably with a deep frown. Tenzin left shortly after the meal, his expression already exasperated with whatever plan Tarrlok was hatching. Korra waited until he was gone from the island before leaving the Air Temple, the avatar intent on practicing the airbending forms even if she couldn't produce the desired result.

She practiced for hours, Korra using her fear and converting it into anger instead; who was _Amon_ to mess with her head? She was the _avatar_ ; he couldn't just take her job in bringing balance to the world, even if he could take away people's bending. So involved was she with taking down her internal enemy that she didn't even notice the passage of time; only Tenzin's voice gave her reason to pause, Korra noticing only then how her muscles ached and how her stomach grumbled. 

“Have you been out here all day?” Tenzin's tone was incredulous, Korra nodding absently at the question though offering no other answer or explanation. “Well, come on,” Tenzin then beckoned her to follow him, Korra not resisting though not verbally responding either. He knew she would talk to him on her own, but that did nothing to keep his curiosity at bay; what was so wrong that she wasn't talking? Never had he known her to be silent about _anything_.

–

Korra's anger had dissipated by the time she and Tenzin were sitting down to dinner, the avatar now much more sociable and even offering a joke or two to Ikki and Meelo before Tenzin directed their attention to prayer. “I do hope I'm not intruding.” A man in water-tribe attire stood in the doorway, Tenzin's annoyed expression enough to give Korra an idea about him. 

“We were just sitting down to dinner, Tarrlok,” Tenzin gestured at the table, Tarrlok lifting an eyebrow before striding forward confidently, Pema giving her husband a dirty look through saying nothing to the contrary. 

“Good. I'm starved,” Tarrlok admitted with a sly smile, though only moments later realized he might possibly be disturbing them. “It is all right if I stay, is it not, Tenzin?” Tarrlok looked to his fellow council member, Tenzin merely sighing his begrudging agreement before Tarrlok looked to Korra with an appraising gaze. “You must be Avatar Korra. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Councilman Tarrlok,” Tarrlok greeted the young woman with a slight incline of his head, Korra standing and offering the man a traditional bow. Tarrlok lifted an eyebrow at the propriety; from what he'd read, he'd thought Korra would be a rough-edged, hard-to-handle girl who never listened to anyone else's advice but her own. It was a refreshing change of pace to find out his preconception wasn't altogether correct.

“Nice to meet you,” Korra returned the greeting before taking a seat next to him, a little too aware of how close he sat. Picking up her chopsticks, Korra began to eat before Tarrlok interrupted, his body half-turning to face her.

“Avatar Korra, I don't know if you've heard, but the council has just recently established a task force to deal with Amon and his Equalists,” Tarrlok began, Korra's hand dropping her chopsticks the minute Amon was mentioned before she recovered herself and the chopsticks a moment later. “I was hoping you might consider joining. What better way to serve your city than to help its government-”

“I'm sorry, but I can't,” Korra murmured, the avatar's eyes firmly on her rice bowl; Tarrlok's eyes widened in surprise, the councilman stunned for a moment before pressing forward in his coercion.

“Really? I thought you'd be happy to help,” Tarrlok stated, his confusion tingeing his tone. 

“I...I want to help, but I'm so busy learning airbending. I really just want to focus on that,” Korra knew she was pulling at straws, but as soon as Tarrlok mentioned Amon, every fear, every foible she possessed came back to light. She was afraid of failure, nearly more than Amon. “I'm sorry,” she repeated, setting down her rice bowl and chopsticks before leaving the room, Tarrlok watching her leave with a small frown.

“Well, I suppose I should be on my way, then,” Tarrlok pushed himself to his feet, Tenzin hardly about to insist her stay. “Goodbye Tenzin,” Tarrlok nodded in the other man's direction, his eyebrows furrowing as he trudged outside. Well, that certainly hadn't gone according to plan. What had happened to the impetuous, go-getter attitude he'd heard so much about? It seemed he'd have to try a different approach if he wanted Korra help with the raids...

–

While Korra's night was easier than the previous one, the day only worsened the longer it continued; instead of actually taking no for an answer, Tarrlok proceeded to send his 'annoying, mousy manservant' as Korra so eloquently called him to try and bribe her into joining anyway. The gifts became more frivolous as the day continued, Korra's patience beginning to wear thin after a while.

When Bolin magically appeared with a few gifts of his own, Korra nearly mistook him as Tarrlok's assistant again; “Oh, it's you, Bolin,” Korra was more than ready to give Tarrlok's assistant a tongue-lashing, though the anger disappeared in her bright smile as Bolin drew closer.

“Expecting someone else, Korra?” Bolin asked with a raised eyebrow, Korra ignoring the question to instead view what Bolin brought with him. 

“What's that you have?” Korra then tried to peer around Bolin who was currently shielding the items behind his torso.

“Oh! I brought you this,” Bolin's wide smile prompted a reciprocal one from Korra, her hands reaching for the flower and the delicately-wrapped pastry.

“Thanks, but why give me this?” Korra then asked curiously, Bolin's eyes widening and jaw dropping at the ridiculous inquiry.

“Seriously? You _saved_ me from Amon! I could've had my bending taken away forever, but you and Mako swooped in to save me at the last minute!” Bolin recounted the thrilling adventure with an inspiring tone, Korra laughing despite herself. Bolin had always been an animated character, and he always seemed to lift Korra's spirits. Now was no different.

“It was no big deal. I'm just glad you're safe.” Korra smiled up at him before they were interrupted. “Not more stuff from Tarrlok,” Korra then groaned aloud, her smile forgotten as Bolin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I thought I told you my answer isn't going to change!” Korra groused, the assistant looking frightened for a moment before clearing his throat and thoroughly ignoring Bolin's presence. 

“It isn't another gift, avatar. Councilman Tarrlok has requested your presence at a gala this evening, thrown in your honor,” the assistant read the invitation aloud, Korra's eyebrows furrowing as she took it from his hands. The assistant looked horribly affronted at Korra's brutish manner, but did not outwardly comment on it, instead choosing to huff before striding away irritably.

Bolin looked terribly curious about this sudden invitation, but a large frown settled onto his face when he realized Mako and Asami were expecting him shortly for an outing of some sort. “I gotta go, Korra. Are you coming back to practices soon?” Bolin's question was hopeful, but Korra looked skeptical.

“I don't know, Bolin. If Tarrlok has his way, I won't,” Korra then added in a bitter undertone, Bolin turning to walk away.

“All right. Well, why don't you come by the arena and visit sometime anyway? I've really got to go. See you later!” Bolin rounded on his heel and ran, Pabu clinging to his neck for dear life.

“Huh. Well, I guess we better go let Tenzin know about this party-thing,” Korra looked over at Naga with a subdued and somewhat sullen expression. “Let's go, girl,” Korra then gestured for Naga to follow, their steps slow but in-synch. _Tenzin'll love this_ , Korra couldn't help but think gleefully to herself; she would hate it too, but at least she wouldn't be alone in her discomfort.


	3. Tarrlok's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrlok throws the gala for Avatar Korra, she joins the Task Force, and the rest is history. Lots of introspective Tarrlok again. Amon's perspective is up for next chapter, though!

After the fiasco out on Air Temple Island the previous evening, Tarrlok had been sending so many gifts to the avatar that after a while he'd already forgotten what he'd sent. In truth, his assistant had been more in charge of buttering up Korra, but after nearly a full day of nothing but cruel rejection and even verbal abuse, Tarrlok had seen the need to stop. He needed something more pressing than gifts, something that the avatar couldn't refuse...

The remainder of Tarrlok's day was spent coercing guests to come to this last-minute gala of his, Tarrlok using every ounce of charisma and persuading power at his disposal; he called on some of his political underlings for the favors he was owed, promised lavish rewards to those less-inclined to attend, and his silver tongue took care of the rest. It had truly been a tremendous undertaking, but such was the life of the most illustrious council member; Tarrlok had nearly pushed the unsavory meeting with Amon from his mind as he was readying himself for the gala that evening, his hands tying a wide scarf around his neck before tucking it into his vest. 

“I see your plans are progressing,” Amon's bass voice interrupted Tarrlok's otherwise pleasant evening, his eyes darting to Amon who was reflected in the mirror. It was still an unsettling occurrence, seeing Noatak masquerading behind his mask as the evil, bender-hating Amon. Loosening the scarf with a sharp tug of his hand, Tarrlok grunted in the back of his throat before rounding on his heel and looking at Amon directly. 

“As are yours,” Tarrlok inclined his head stiffly before turning to the chest of drawers and grasping his own invitation – not that he'd need it to be admitted entry, of course. 

“You cannot honestly tell me having the avatar join your task force was not initially part of your plan,” Amon's tone darkened minutely, the muscles in Tarrlok's back stiffening at the implication before he turned and released a small sigh.

“It was,” Tarrlok admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, the councilman then leaning against the vanity and crossing his arms. “I just don't understand why _you_ did,” Tarrlok looked up at Amon with a questioning glance, an eyebrow lifted curiously.

“You don't need to know why, Tarrlok,” Amon stated flatly, Tarrlok's eyes rolling; it wasn't all that surprising Amon wasn't revealing much of anything to him, after all. 

“Why-” Tarrlok looked up, another question suddenly coming to mind, though it was all for naught when he realized Amon was gone. “Dammit,” Tarrlok pushed himself from the vanity before turning and gazing into his own reflection. What happened to the cocky, self-assured bastard who was so skilled at running the council that not even Tenzin's level-headed advice could sway anyone? How had he really gone from that to this shell of a man in less than a week?

Had he been subjected to another evening of self-loathing, he would have already had his fingers well-into his hair and pulling at his scalp, but as it was he would need to leave it neat for the party. Pasting his politician's smile onto his face, Tarrlok turned off the light before striding out of his bedroom, the door shutting behind him quietly. He never had any problem selling the 'self-assured ass' before, and tonight would be no different, but he never felt it wear on him so much before. Much like Amon's mask, Tarrlok felt as though he were donning a new persona. It normally wouldn't bother him so much if it weren't for the fact that it was Amon and his damned alliance he was keeping from the light of day. 

–

He was among the first people to arrive at the gala, though that was to be expected; it would be altogether unseemly if he, the host, came midway through the arrival of his guests. Offering a charming smile to the councilwoman and her husband, Tarrlok made his way towards them, intent on engaging them in conversation until Korra arrived with Tenzin and the airbending brats in tow. 

Once upon a time, when Tarrlok had been a newly-appointed council member, he had been fascinated with all the hobnobbing that took place in the government; figuring out what someone was indirectly aiming for and using that information to his advantage was a challenging exercise, but the game was beginning to lose its allure the longer he was involved. The majority of the council were not looking to advance themselves, either personally or financially; this left Tarrlok generally bored beyond measure since it allowed less maneuverability to manipulate them. Tenzin's addition to the council had actually helped him, though; Tarrlok was a more familiar face than Tenzin, and thus the other members of the council tended to side with him out of sheer familiarity. It was almost laughable how easy it was to poke holes in Tenzin's proposals or arguments, and make his own seem as sound and ironclad as the armor worn by Chief Lin Beifong herself. 

Simply put, politics was no longer a challenge, but it seemed Amon and the avatar would provide all the tumult and turmoil he could ever want and then some. 

Before Tarrlok could die of boredom from the less-than-stimulating conversation with the councilwomen, Tenzin appeared dressed in his airbending finery, a made-up avatar at his side. While he supposed it should have dawned on him already, Tarrlok had never really noticed Korra in a feminine way before; he certainly realized she was a girl, but her manner and style were a tad more boyish and girlish. Her water tribe dress was a beautiful homage to her home, the style neither too risqué nor too bland. “If you'll excuse me,” Tarrlok inclined his head in the semblance of a respectful manner before waltzing confidently towards the avatar, his smile firmly back in place, though hints of genuine pleasantry were beginning to trickle through.

“Avatar Korra, Tenzin, welcome,” Tarrlok greeted them with nothing short of a debonair expression, the slight taut quality of Korra's lips telling Tarrlok all he'd need to know. So, she was still irritated with him, was she? Well, that would change, or at least it wouldn't matter anymore by the end of the evening. 

“You really didn't need to go to all this trouble just to 'welcome' me to the city, Tarrlok,” Korra's tone was controlled and neutral, though Tarrlok knew better than to believe she wasn't turbulent underneath the façade. Her blue eyes were narrowed only slightly, but Tarrlok didn't let that dismay him. 

“It was no trouble at all, Avatar, I assure you,” Tarrlok's reply sounded rehearsed, and Tenzin lifted an eyebrow suspiciously at him because of it. “Come. There are some people I would like you to meet,” Tarrlok beckoned Korra to follow him, the avatar looking sideways at Tenzin who had just noticed Meelo gallivanting off on his own. Finding no help from him, Korra internally sighed before acquiescing, Tarrlok not letting his victorious smile to tug at his lips though sorely tempted to.

“Avatar Korra, I would like you to meet Mr. Hiroshi Sato. He's our famed creator of the Satomobile and several new technological innovations,” Tarrlok informed her, Mr. Sato waving off the praise with a practiced smile until he turned slightly to one side and introduced his daughter, who just happened to be hanging onto Mako's arm. 

“It's nice to meet you, Korra.” Asami's perfectly-rouged lips formed a smile, though admittedly Korra couldn't say she cared at the moment. She knew it wasn't the smartest to go and crush on one of her teammates, especially the more infuriating of the two, but it wasn't exactly something she could actively control. 

Tarrlok looked over at Korra when Asami greeted her, the councilman's eyebrow lifting casually as Korra replied in a less-than-friendly manner, though thankfully not in an outright hostile one. _Ah, so that's why_ , Tarrlok finally understand after seeing the way Asami and Mako were interacting and hearing Korra's accusing replies. “Ah, Chief Beifong. I take it you've met the avatar already, haven't you?” Tarrlok tried to diffuse the increasingly heated situation, but the chief of police was apparently not in a terribly-giving mood either.

Somehow staving off the urge to grimace at Lin's less-than-hospitable treatment of the avatar, Tarrlok tapped Korra's shoulder before leading her elsewhere, the deep frown on her features truly telling how she felt at the moment. He knew he hadn't been the easiest person for her to get along with since moving to Republic City, but he hadn't realized either how difficult the transition was for her. Impatient with Tenzin and her lack of progress both with the spiritual side of being the avatar and airbending training, getting on Chief Beifong's bad side, watching her crush going out with someone else... Her situation may not have been as hopefully doomed as his own at the moment, but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of compassion for her.

The thought made him internally wince, though; he was now leading her towards the lion's den, where the press would undoubtedly question her decision not to join his task force and basically cage her into agreeing or appearing to be a weak, cruel avatar. “Where are we going?” Korra finally asked after a moment, her emotions more under he control and he tone genuinely curious.

The press and reporters were already waiting, but Tarrlok had to do _something_ ; his conscience, or whatever remained of it after Noatak's abrupt return to his life, all but ordered him to give Korra some space and time before ambushing her and twisting her arm into something she seemed so vehemently against. “How about getting some air?” Tarrlok finally sighed, Korra pausing with a dumbfounded expression. “There's a balcony back here,” Tarrlok then looked past Korra's head to view the rest of the room; none of the guests were eying them, and Tarrlok took the opportunity to grasp Korra's wrist and guide her outside. He released her the moment he had the balcony doors shut, a soft sigh escaping his lips as she trudged forward slowly, her hands finding the cold stone of the guard rail. 

“Why'd you bring me here?” Korra asked after a minute, Tarrlok now standing at her side and gazing off into the distance.

“It looked like you could use a break,” Tarrlok stated simply, no veiled threats or subtle machinations coloring his tone this time. 

“Heh.” Korra's eyes rolled despite herself; of all the people she knew, she least expected Tarrlok to understand any of what was happening to her, or care at any rate. 

The two stood in a somewhat strained silence, Korra bending down to rest her elbows on the stone railing with a silent exhale. “You don't have to do this, you know. I can handle myself,” Korra insisted, her hand clasping and tightening into a large fist.

“I'm sure you can,” Tarrlok answered, his shoulder shrugging minutely. “But even you have to come up for air sometimes,” Tarrlok continued, Korra looking up at him with a slightly startled expression. “Now, we'd better get back to it, before Tenzin starts accusing me of something...untoward.” The corner of Tarrlok's lips tugged upwards, though he somehow staved the urge to smile. 

“You're right. Let's go,” Korra then pushed herself from the railing, her small smile enough for Tarrlok to see that she was better than she had been in the gala hall. He wasn't quite sure why that thought meant anything to him, or why the subtle curves of her dress now attracted his notice as she walked ahead of him, but he couldn't give that any time for pondering now: now, he had an avatar to shanghai into joining his task force. He blanched as he realized any smidgeon of trust Korra had just given him would be thoroughly snatched away once she realized what underhanded trick he was using.

–

Tenzin had given Tarrlok an earful the next morning at the council meeting, the airbender especially testy and angry considering what had happened the previous evening. “It was her choice,” Tarrlok tried to play innocent, his hands lifted in an appeasing gesture. 

“She had no choice, and you know that,” Tenzin argued, his eyebrow twitching.

“This is hardly a matter for the council to discuss, is it? Or have Amon and his army of Equalists come to Chief Beifong in surrender?” Tarrlok turned the conversation on its head, his fist meeting the table and demanding everyone's attention. 

“No, you're right, but-”

“We need to focus on defeating the danger to our city, and less on who is doing the defeating,” Tarrlok's tone became harsh, tense, and Tenzin ruefully agreed.

–

Korra had arrived only a few moments before the Task Force meeting was to begin, one of Tarrlok's lieutenants showing her where to change from her water tribe attire into the appropriate uniform. She appeared only a few minutes later, the uniform not at all flattering on her form...not that Tarrlok was looking.

“We've located a number of Equalist training facilities in Republic City,” Tarrlok began the meeting without introduction, Korra and many others leaning on the large, central table and looking at the large map of Republic City covering its surface. “We will split up into three, large teams and ambush these facilities. You will arrest them, not kill them,” Tarrlok looked up at the people surrounding the table, Korra's earnest face among them. _And with any luck, avatar, you and I will make the front page of every newspaper in town_ , Tarrlok added, suddenly turning and reaching for a piece of paper with names scrawled across it. 

The next few minutes were a rush of forming groups and exiting the council room for vehicles, Korra obviously in Tarrlok's syndicate with a dark look which promised payback to the chi blockers. The drive to their target was a quiet, nearly solemn affair, Korra's eyes focused mainly on her hands; Tarrlok ushered them onto the street where slitted windows allowed them a birds-eye view of the practices going on below. 

Tarrlok noticed Korra tense at his side, her expression and sudden scuttle away from the building a curious reaction but one he did not comment on. Nodding to the men who were in charge of the water distribution, Tarrlok coordinated the attack: one, two, _three_ before water began to flood into the Equalist establishment and Korra all-but-flew into the underground room. Tarrlok was quick to follow, but Korra's age and constant training gave her an edge as she gave two of the chi-blockers chase.

His eyes surveyed the room in a single motion before he followed, Tarrlok just in time to freeze the chi-blocker as Korra fell from another's attack. “Good timing,” her voice was low, but her eyes were grateful when they found his. 

“We make a good team, you and I.” Tarrlok took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, his head inclining as Korra offered him a small smile in thanks. “Now, let's get these criminals rounded up, shall we?” Tarrlok bent down to the bodies at his feet, Korra nodding absently as she helped him. 

–

The flashes of the photographers nearly blinded Korra, who was not accustomed to having her picture taken; Tarrlok's arm was loosely around her shoulder, his lips a genuine smile. She didn't seem to mind the touch, or at least was distracted enough by the photographers and the criminals not to mind. 

It was more than a little unnerving how much Tarrlok wished it were the former and not the latter. “We do good work, Avatar Korra,” Tarrlok began, retracting his arm and turning to face her. “I look forward to our next raid.”

“It's just Korra. You don't have to call me avatar every time,” Korra corrected him, Tarrlok genuinely shocked by the correction but not at all upset by it.

“Of course, Korra. Give Tenzin my regards,” Tarrlok gave Korra a slight wave before disappearing into his office, the palm of his hand suddenly at his forehead. Was this...was this _flirting_? No. It couldn't be. She was half his age, and the avatar too. The excuses were true, but it didn't stop Tarrlok from hoping, however in vain it may have been.


	4. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra challenges Amon to a duel on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, and gets what she asks for - Amon himself.

Pictures of Councilman Tarrlok and Avatar Korra were splattered across the headlines today, the man in the picture smiling pompously with a victorious avatar at his side. Chi blockers in training were tied at their feet, numerous other benders who had helped with the raid standing in the background as the two heroes absorbed all the praise and credit. The newsprint easily crumbled in Amon's gloved hand, the picture somehow irritating him despite how the situation was going just as he had planned. 

Going to Tarrlok and revealing himself had been a risky move, but it had been a calculated risk; Amon was counting on the fact that little, helpless Tarrlok was still somewhere beneath the politician's façade, and he hadn't been disappointed. Even with Tarrlok's many years of service in the corrupt government of Republic City, his naïve and genuinely caring nature hadn't been completely stamped out. If Amon hadn't been so busy plotting to use it to his advantage, he may have stopped and allowed himself to be slightly awed by it. 

There wasn't time for awe, though; there was no time for anything other than ensuring the nonbenders of the world were on equal footing with everyone else, and that was no small task. Finding people who thought as he did, who pledged themselves to his cause without question, had not been difficult when he'd first arrived in Republic City a few years previous; it almost figured that just as the Equalists were on the cusp of overthrowing the oppressive bending establishment the avatar arrived on the scene, hot-headed and throwing herself into his business without care or caution.

Echoes of his father's voiced complaints about the avatar reverberated inside his mind; resentment suddenly took its place, though whether it was directed more towards his father or the avatar Amon would not hazard a guess. Besides, even if it were directed at Yakone, what could Amon do about it now? The man was long dead, and the avatar was a much better target of such negative feeling. 

In truth, Amon hadn't given the avatar much thought when she'd first arrived; she at first had thrown the police into complete disarray with her destruction of an entire city block, and that disaster had assured Amon that she was no one so important or clever that he'd need to keep an eye on her. That notion had flown out the proverbial window when the newspapers began reporting of his ability to take away a person's bending permanently; he had heard whispers that the commotion that night had been caused by the avatar, and he supposed this was his answer.

Amon was unaccustomed to underestimating his enemy, and he little liked being proven wrong now of all times when it would matter most; that incident had been what tipped the scales, and prompted Amon to seek the alliance with Tarrlok. 

It had been strange, surreal to seek out his brother; _Brother_ , Amon turned the word over in his mind, his eyes closing as memories came unbidden to mind. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd smiled, but the younger Noatak seemed to do so at the slightest whim, Tarrlok answering with one of his own. A hollow, yearning ache in his chest seemed to desire such a carefree lifestyle once again, but Amon quashed the feeling before it could grow. That time had passed long ago, and he was far beyond the point of no return.

The Lieutenant's sudden appearance in the doorway of his bed chamber interrupted his inner musings, the Amon's head lifting to meet the Lieutenant's gaze evenly. It was an unspoken rule that Amon was not to be bothered among the Equalists and chi blockers; something earth-shattering must have been going on for the Lieutenant to trespass upon sacred ground. 

“The avatar is speaking on the radio.” The Lieutenant's words were quick, concise, and Amon was on his feet following his second-in-command to one of the communal rooms a moment later, some Equalists in chi-blocker garb while others were not. Most assumed rigid stances as Amon appeared, their leader striding casually towards the radio just as Korra began her open challenge.

“That's because Amon is a _coward_ , hiding in the shadows.” Korra's tone was self-assured, arrogant, and some of the Equalists around Amon glared at the radio set as Korra continued. “I challenge you to a duel, Amon. No chi blockers, no task force – just _you and me_ , tonight at midnight, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's settle this once and for all,” Korra then ended her histrionic speech, Amon reaching forward and turning the knob on the radio until the static turned to silence.

Amon remained utterly quiet for a few moments; she was much more _audacious_ than he'd previously thought. Her voice may have been strong as she began her soliloquy, but Amon would never miss the fear suffusing her tone as she set her terms for their meeting. So, she thought to intimidate him by setting the stage of their 'final showdown', did she? Amon's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched irritably; she would _pay_ for such insolent behavior, and then Tarrlok would answer for allowing such a spectacle to happen while on his watch.

The Lieutenant's eyes conveyed a silent question, one every Equalist was now asking; would Amon take Korra's bait, and if so, would he go alone? “Amon-” the Lieutenant began, Amon lifting a hand to silence him. 

“If the avatar so desires my presence, who am I to deny her?” Amon's question was a rhetorical one, his tone hard and his decision not up for discussion. None of the Equalists dared question Amon, even if he did insist on them calling him by name: in order to retain equal footing among them all, he would say. “I will go alone. Do not follow,” Amon began to plan, his footsteps leading him back into the corridor and away from his followers. “She must be taught proper respect,” Amon mumbled under his breath, his eyes narrowed as he reached his own chambers and began to prepare.

He would abide her ridiculous demands for now, but that didn't mean he would go without anticipating her every move, her every expectation; he doubted very much she would actually _plan_ , so there was little reason for him to form contingency plans: her bravado would crumble and make way for appropriate terror, and Amon would relish the look on her face before rendering her unconscious and escaping. 

Amon did, however, expect Tarrlok or that troublesome airbending mentor to cause difficulties, but they were easily handled; even without his army of chi-blockers, Amon was a threat: he had made sure all benders in Republic City were aware of that fact now.

Glancing around his spartan quarters, Amon paused and ceased his planning abruptly; he had learned long ago to hide his emotions well, and it seemed all it took was this little girl's challenge for him to lose control, even if a little bit. The thought was more than infuriating, but now was the time to rein in such agitation; he would need to be perfectly calm, calculating: the perfect predator waiting for his thoughtless hunter to fall into his trap. For now, he would meditate, focus his energies, and plot the demise for this young avatar.

–

Amon arrived on the island well before midnight, though did not announce himself; Korra must first be lulled into a false sense of security, her foolish self-assured attitude providing the perfect opportunity the longer he stayed hidden. 

She had taken refuge at the base of the previous avatar's statue, her shadow dark against the soft grey hue of the stone; Amon remained aware of her presence, his eyes following her shadow as she moved minutely and his ears able to hear every sigh, every yawn that came from her mouth. When the clock began to strike twelve for the time, Korra stood, at first startled by the sudden loud noise. 

Amon's back stiffened as she moved, though from anticipation, not fear; the twelfth rung of the clock seemed to assure Korra that Amon was a 'no-show' as she so elegantly put it. Traipsing deeper into the inner shrine dedicated to Avatar Aang, Amon waited until Korra was on the same level, her hands comfortably holding her head as she walked. Amon couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of disgust at how carelessly she moved; if he had intentions to kill her, no one would be around to stop him.

Pressing his hand against the flat, stone surface of the wall, Amon found his target a moment later: a wall sconce. These were kept filled with oil, and with a simple flick of the wrist lit up; turning it until it began to light the eerie corridor, Amon stepped further back into the inky blackness. Korra pause mid-step as she noticed the light, her eyebrow lifting as she turned on her heel and felt the need to investigate. She hadn't noticed it a minute ago, but then again she hadn't been paying too much attention: a notion in hindsight wasn't terribly smart.

“Hello?” Korra then called quietly into the darkened hallway, the avatar swallowing back her sudden onset of nervousness. Swifter than the wind, Amon crept forward, his hand grasping her wrist in a vice-like grip, his eyes staring down into hers unflinchingly. She attempted to pull away, to struggle and fight her way out with bending, but Amon's evasive skills were too advanced; his precise fingers had found her chi points with little difficulty, and his new hold on her wrist was the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the floor.

“I received your invitation, Avatar.” Amon's voice filled the open space easily, Korra trembling with wide, open eyes. Unable to give him a verbal answer, Korra tried to stifle a sharp cry as he unceremoniously released her wrist and she dropped to the ground, his icy hand gripping the back of her neck instead. 

He had considered giving her a speech about the untimely duel, but the words suddenly disappeared from his mind as he looked down at her, her blue eyes so wide and fearful it looked as though she might cry.

Taking a step forward, the toe of his boots caught the edge of her outer skirt momentarily; “I could do it,” he finally whispered, Amon bending forward towards her ear. “I could take your bending away right now, avatar.” The lips of his mask touched the outer shell of her ear, his breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine. Reaching back from her ear, Amon looked over at her exposed forehead, his free hand pressing his thumb to the chi point in the dead center. He wouldn't take her bending, not yet; after a moment of deliberation, Amon realized he had yet to pull his hands away, the Equalist leader instead noting how the skin beneath his hands was smooth and warm. This thought possessed him for all of a second before he noticed the beads of sweat at her brow; Amon tore his hands away from her the next second as though burned, Korra falling forward with a grunt.

The next moment she turned to face her captor, he was gone. Her hands lifted to her face, brushing away a few rogue tears that had somehow begun to fall down her cheeks; she had been so frozen from fear, the tears had just welled up inside her until Amon had gone. 

“Korra!”

The avatar froze as her name was called, Korra's eyes lifting as Tenzin's blurry form appeared at her side; “Korra! Are you all right?” Tenzin's voice was replete with worry, his eyes anxious and his hands on her shoulders.

Releasing a quiet, hiccuping sob, Korra couldn't hold in her terror anymore; “I was so afraid,” Korra cried, her arms rounding Tenzin's torso as her face found refuge in his chest. 

“Then Amon was here,” Tenzin murmured quietly, his hand rubbing small circles on her back unconsciously.

“Yeah.” Korra pulled away, a fisted hand lifting to wipe away her tears. “He said he didn't take my bending, though,” Korra reassured Tenzin whose next question was undoubtedly about her bending. 

Attempting to fire-bend in her palm, Korra frowned when nothing happened; “He used chi-blocking, though,” Korra murmured more to herself than Tenzin, the airbender helping her to her feet. Korra was unsteady on her feet, but she made it to the boat Tenzin had commandeered.

“Let's go home, Korra.”

–

Amon had silently arrived at the Equalist base in the wee hours of the morning, not a soul around in the corridor to question him about his meeting with the avatar. His footsteps were soundless and swift until he was alone in his own room, the door firmly latched behind him. Pushing back his hood, Amon wasted little time in removing his mask before setting it reverently on top of a barren chest of drawers.

His lips were pursed and his eyes looked down at his hands after a moment, the flesh still burning from where it had touched the avatar. Eyebrows furrowing, Amon stepped to the wash basin at the foot of his bed, the cool water doing nothing to alleviate the burning sensation. 

Her eyes flashed in his mind, Amon perfectly still until the memory passed and he regained himself; he certainly hadn't expected his meeting with the avatar to cause him such agony, but there it was. Amon stifled a growl that had sounded in the back of his throat, his angry thoughts directed at Korra. _What poison is this, Avatar?_ Amon groused, his memory of her from a mere couple hours earlier still vivid and fresh. 

It was then Amon realized she was far more dangerous than he'd thought; she could crawl under his skin effortlessly, burn him from the inside out, and he was powerless to stop her. He _would_ take her bending next they met, if he didn't kill her outright; he couldn't afford to have this sort of liability while the Equalists were at their height, and consequently their most vulnerable. 

_Sleep well tonight, Avatar. Your nights are numbered._


	5. Confused Feelings

Korra couldn't sleep that night; every time her eyes shut and she'd begin to hover between consciousness and unconsciousness, she'd be shocked awake with her memories of what had transpired between her and Amon. When they'd first arrived on Air Temple Island, Tenzin had tried to offer her more solace, but she could see the dark circles under his eyes, and had assured him half-heartedly that she would be fine and shouldn't he be getting some sleep?

Even if Tenzin hadn't believed her assurances, he didn't argue when Korra insisted she was, or rather would be, fine; using her fire-bending as a torch, Korra walked far more cautiously to her bedroom, the uneasy feeling of Amon's presence still lingering. She extinguished the light after shutting her door, her eyes looking over at the window; she was tempted to close the shutters, but Naga was undoubtedly sleeping right underneath it and Korra didn't want to disturb her or give her any reason to believe something was wrong. 

The morning, in a stark juxtaposition to her night, was actually fairly pleasant; at breakfast, Jinora recounted the story she had just finished reading earlier, Ikki and Meelo cutting in every so often with humorous comments or outlandish questions. Despite the bags under her eyes, Korra lit up with smiles and even the occasional peal of laughter as the kids conversed; she could see Tenzin watching her subtly from the corner of her eye, though the soft smile on his lips proved he was glad for her improved spirits. He had been so worried the previous evening, Korra couldn't help but feel a little guilty; the feeling twinged in the pit of her stomach, Korra fidgeting at the table though rather unnoticeably.

“Korra, Tarrlok's been asking if you plan on returning to his task force. He...requested that I mention it to you, and that I bring him a reply this morning.” Tenzin wiped a few crumbs from his mouth, Korra's eyes now boring into the table as she thought over Tarrlok's offer. The memory of Amon still gave her the shivers, and not entirely in a bad way; the thought made Korra scowl irritably, and she lifted her gaze to Tenzin after a moment's deliberation. 

“I think I need a break from all this political stuff.” Her reply was a little surprising, though only a little; Tenzin had a feeling Korra was avoiding something, or perhaps someone, but he wouldn't pry into her affairs. After all, last evening all but proved that being patient would earn him Korra's trust, even if it had been spurred on by Amon. “The pro-bending championship is starting soon anyway, and Mako and Bolin need me.” Korra lifted a cup of tea to her lips, the liquid now tepid though still aromatic and palatable. 

“Fair enough,” Tenzin agreed with a single incline of his head, his hands clasping in his lap. “I will relay the message to Tarrlok, though you have to realize he won't take rejection well,” Tenzin added with a frown, Korra's eyes rolling.

“I already joined his stupid task force once,” Korra began in an annoyed tone, her body turning until her arm was propped on her bent knee. 

“I'm not trying to argue with your decision, Korra. I was just warning you that Tarrlok will most likely keep trying,” Tenzin responded, Korra snorting her disbelief. “At any rate, I'm expected at the Council soon. I'll see you all later.” Tenzin then stood, pressed a kiss to Pema's cheek, and was off before Korra collapsed onto the floor with a groan.

–

Mako and Bolin did a double-take when Korra appeared in the practice room, her smile hesitant as she moved to her uniform and pulled it on over her every-day clothing. The quiet lasted for all of thirty seconds before both brothers came swooping in for a hug and began tossing questions in her direction; after all, they hadn't seen her since the night of Tarrlok's gala, and she hadn't had the time to address them properly then.

The team was all a-smile as they practiced, Korra happily forgetting all that had happened with Amon and Tarrlok in favor of focusing mainly on pro-bending; her body twisted and curved with ease, Korra pouring everything into the physical and leaving everything mental alone. It was akin to meditating, but Korra would never use that word; meditating meant stagnation: silence, inaction, and mental concentration. This was precisely the opposite: motion, sweat, heartbeat pounding so loudly in her ears she was certain Mako and Bolin could hear it. 

Asami's presence ripped Korra from this physical euphoria, the avatar watching Mako and Asami's interactions with veiled agitation. Her attraction to Mako, while not as strong as it once had been, was still present, and watching him act so affectionately with someone else hurt. _That's okay. I've got thick skin_ , Korra tore her gaze away from them, the two waltzing out of the practice room with the announcement of their 'lunch date'. 

It seemed the moment Korra turned around Bolin was there, his babbling interrupting Korra's thoughts; she appreciated Bolin's easy-going nature and his obvious attempt to make her feel better, but now just wasn't the time. “Sorry, Bolin. I've got to go babysit!” Korra didn't notice the crestfallen expression appear on Bolin's countenance, her feet rushing out of the arena's front door as she turned towards Air Temple Island. 

–

Korra tried to stay out of sight on the island, Naga always at her side and nudging Korra's arm with her snout every so often; it seemed fate was against her, though: Ikki and Jinora were filling the food cages with a variety of fruits when she rounded a corner, a few flying lemurs honing in on the newly-refreshed meal with ravenous intentions. “Oh, Korra! I thought you were practicing bending with your fire-bender boyfriend!” Ikki chirped with a carefree smile, Jinora's smile taking on a coy quality.

“Practice is over already, Ikki, and besides, he's not my boyfriend,” Korra stated, the flat tones of her voice alerting the two that something was amiss with their avatar friend. Thoughts of Mako with Asami, while still aching just enough to be considered annoying, no longer produced the same heart-wrenching, green-eyed jealousy it had when Korra had first met Asami. “Besides, I am so totally over him.” Korra waved off their twin looks of concern with a dismissive gesture, Ikki and Jinora exchanging glances before a subtle cough garnered the group's attention.

“Oh, Pema! H-how long have you been standing there?” Korra wondered aloud, the playful smile on her face a dead giveaway that she'd heard if not all of the conversation. 

“Long enough,” Pema answered with a bright smile, her footsteps heavy as Jinora and Ikki crept closer. “Boy troubles?” Pema then inquired, her gaze not intrusive and her tone not pushy. 

“You could say that,” Korra breathed with a sigh, the avatar's hand raising to rake through the few, loose strands hanging around her face. She had already decided earlier that pursuing Mako wasn't smart; it would only divide the team, and he was already in a happy relationship anyway. Inserting herself into the situation would only cause chaos, and her attention had already begun to drift anyway. She supposed that was to be expected considering her personality, and her age, but that wasn't what was bothering her; no, the new object of her attraction was really what was throwing her off-kilter. 

Her lips dipped into a deep scowl at the thought, her brain utterly refusing to supply the man's name; she may have conceded the fact that she was losing interest in Mako, but actually accepting that she felt anything other than outright hatred for _that man_ was inconceivable. “Are you thinking about him now?” Ikki was suddenly peering up at her, her head tilted to the side as Pema tried and failed to suppress a giggle at Korra's expense.

“There's nobody to think about!” Korra threw up her arms in exasperation, the trio watching as Korra traipsed off into the distance.

“She's got it bad,” Jinora commented with a sly smile, Ikki nodding with a bright grin. 

“Don't give Korra a hard time, you two.” Pema's lips were slightly pursed, Jinora and Ikki simply nodding before giggling again.

–

In a word, the first round of the pro-bending tournament was flawless; Korra, Mako, and Bolin flowed, their natural rhythms adjusting to the other's and ultimately spelling doom for their opponents who hadn't honestly stood a chance. The elation Korra felt from the match took a brief nose-dive when Asami appeared, Korra's eyes veering away from the embracing couple a bit awkwardly. 

Bolin, however, wasn't about to let that post-match high go to waste; “So, Korra. I was thinking...maybe we could go get something to eat? Maybe a...date situation?” It took a moment before the question registered, Korra finally turning to Bolin with a bittersweet smile.

“That's sweet, Bolin, but I don't really feel...date-worthy at the moment,” Korra sighed, arms crossing over her chest.

Bolin blinked away the surprise from his expression before pressing forward; “Are you kidding? You're the strongest, prettiest, bravest, awesome-est girl I know!” 

The absurdly enthusiastic tone set Korra's lips into a huge grin, a few genuine chuckles escaping her lips moments later. “All right. You talked me into it!” Korra finally agreed, Bolin's whoops of joy earning Mako's delayed attention.

–

Korra's date with Bolin, while not romantic in the least, proved to be a fun excursion, and easily distracted Korra from unsavory realizations. She quickly realized, though, that Bolin had assumed the 'date' meant more than she did, and had to set him straight after their second match of the tournament. He hadn't outright cried or anything, but Korra felt her stomach drop to her toes uncomfortably with the repressed-heartbroken look on his face. 

She could feel Mako's glare from across the room, but the fire-bender remained silent; “I'm sorry,” she had murmured before striding away from their box and into the arena's corridors. It would have been so much simpler if she did have feelings for Bolin, or thought that she might develop them over time, but at least Korra could be honest with herself concerning this. 

When she'd arrived for their third match of the tournament, Bolin was unnaturally quiet, Mako's silent demeanor not at all uncommon except for the subtle undertone of anger presumably aimed in her direction. Neither spoke a word to her as she pulled on her gear, Korra more than a little unnerved by the silence, though she supposed she deserved it. 

The match was brutal; Bolin's fragile mental faculties only made him a target, and Mako 'accidentally' hit Korra a few times with a fire attack. In the end, Korra had somehow managed to knock the opposing team off their end of the platform; dumbstruck, Korra stumbled back to her teammates whose expressions were now joyful and no longer angry or miserable. “That was amazing!” Bolin was the first to speak, Korra reciprocating the smile Bolin directed at her. 

“Am I forgiven now?” Korra finally looked over at Mako, the fire-bender's arms crossed over his chest.

“I guess so,” Mako grunted before breaking into a smile as well, the two bumping fists as Asami strolled in and insinuated herself into his arms. 

“That was amazing, Korra. I've never seen a comeback like that before,” Asami complimented, Korra scratching idly at her cheek with a sheepish grin. 

“Thanks.”

–

The island was quiet when Korra finally got there, the White Lotus guards nowhere in sight as she crept through the brush and bushes towards the temple. She didn't need to avoid them per se, but lately they'd been asking for play-by-plays of her pro-bending matches when she'd get home, and all she wanted to do was collapse and sleep for years. Her eyes were already beginning to feel droopy when the silhouette of the temple came into view, a few of the torches flickering eerily against the stone walls and the dry, earthen ground. 

All was silent, save for the chirping of crickethoppers and the slight sway of the tree branches in the wind; had she been more awake, Korra was certain the surroundings would have sent a shiver down her spine. Lips pursing, Korra slowed her steps, her eyes surveying the Republic City skyline pensively; reaching a hand to the back of her neck, Korra trembled as the skin there froze from her touch: it must have been much colder than she'd realized.

“Remembering, Avatar?” That voice which haunted both her sleeping and waking hours tore through her, Korra turning with disbelieving eyes towards a tall tree several yards away. _No. There's no way he's here... The White Lotus had to have noticed him!_ Korra tried to reassure herself that this was a dream, or perhaps even a hallucination from lack of sleep lately. There was simply no way Amon, leader of the Equalists and terrorizer of all benders was standing fifteen yards away from where she slept at night.

Fists clenching, Korra sent a few fire balls in his direction, though predictably, he dodged them with a practiced ease Korra couldn't help but envy. “Ten-” Korra had started to shout for her mentor's name, but Amon's strong hand had instead wrapped around her neck, her feet dangling inches off the ground.

“I would prefer we keep this private, Avatar.” Korra had to fight away the flush from her cheeks, her hands clawing at his with ferocity though ultimately to no avail. 

“Wh-what do y-you want?” Korra finally managed to sputter, Amon grip loosening slightly as Korra breathed as deeply as she was able. 

Korra had expected the question to provoke some sarcastic answer, but Amon's silence puzzled her; if he really wanted to hurt her, he was doing a rather poor job of it, marks on her neck aside. 

“Your demise,” Amon finally answered, the porcelain of his mask cool against her hot cheek. She wanted to ask him more; if he was so hell-bent on her 'demise', then why wasn't he just getting on with it already? And did he have to be so damned close? He then lowered her until her feet touched the ground, Korra more than tempted to unleash some form of earth-bending barrage on him. 

“I wouldn't, were I you,” Amon's voice ghosted across her neck, the air surprisingly cold. 

“Yeah, well, you're not me,” Korra taunted, though it had no outward effect on her adversary. Before she could even take a proper stance, Amon had out-maneuvered her; Korra fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap, Amon looking down at her. 

“Have you not realized that, had I the desire, I could have taken your bending already, or even killed you?” Amon wondered aloud, Korra leaning forward until she was upright, her elbows on her knees.

“Then why haven't you?” Korra finally asked quietly, Amon visibly starting at the question; her eyes watched his every move, and she concluded that _that_ had had some effect. “You hate benders, right? I'm the _epitome_ of all benders.” Korra's arms swept in a wide arc. It was this question which had been plaguing her when she wasn't stuck on the fact that she felt the tiniest, most minuscule attraction towards this horrible man.

“That, Avatar, is a question I, too, would like answered,” Amon finally replied enigmatically, Korra lifting an eyebrow, her jaw agape. 

“What does that mean?!” Korra then cried in outrage, the avatar taking heavy steps towards him with narrowed eyes. “Who else _but_ you would know? Start making some sense!” Korra's voice rose in timbre, the avatar wanting to shake some sense into him, literally.

“Consider that you, too, have not alerted your guards, nor have you tried to attack me.” _For the most part_ was tacked on to the end of that statement, but it was understood all the same. Korra paused where she stood, the anger dissolving from her face as his words sunk in; as horrible as it was, _he was right_. 

“Don't try to shove all the blame onto me!” Korra finally stated emphatically, a hand perching on her hip. “You're the one who started messing around on the island the other night!” Korra finally accused, her forefinger pointing at him. Shifting the blame to him was childish, she knew, but the alternative was worse.

Amon was silent for a long while before he finally spoke, his tone gravelly and darker than she'd ever heard before. “You are correct, Avatar. Make no mistake, however, that I _do_ despise you, and I _will_ destroy you.”

Before Korra could retort, Amon began to stride away only to pause again, his mask glowing in the moonlight as he turned to face her. “May your dreams be haunted just as mine are.”


End file.
